


Bored and Horny

by ravewulf



Series: Stilinski-Hales & Hounds, etc. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Achieving the full shift allows Derek to better communicate with dogs, Armpit Kink, Bestiality, Bottom Derek, Dog/Derek/dog sandwich, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Top Derek, Top Peter Hale, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Peter Hale, Xenophilia, mentions of double fisting, poly ship is Stiles/Derek/Peter but Stiles is only mentioned for now, then Peter joins in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Derek was bored and horny. Stiles wouldn’t be back from campus for several hours as he was taking later courses so he could sleep in and Peter wouldn’t be home from work for another half hour or so. That was plenty of time to have a little fun with the dogs though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. This is super kinky stuff and not for everyone. If you don't like the looks of it, remember the golden rule: "Your Kink Is Not My Kink And That's OK." Hate and kink shaming of me or my readers will not be tolerated.
> 
> If you do like it, consider hitting that Kudos button or leaving a comment. Spot an error? Point it out and I'll fix it so I can learn where I need to improve. Just want to gush like all the cocks in the fic? I'll bathe in it. Have a suggestion to put in a sequel? I'll consider it. Want to create your own "inspired by" fic/art/etc? I will squee with glee and gush about it myself. Something else entirely? Do whatever floats your boat as long as it is respectful to the other people in the thread.

Ever since achieving the full shift, Derek had been able to communicate more effectively with canines than werewolves were usually able to and he used that to find a few large dogs that shared a certain mutual interest. Namely having a lot of kinky sex while not caring who topped or bottomed. At first they had only allowed him to have sex with them while in his wolf form, but in time stopped caring if he was fully shifted, partially shifted, or not shifted at all as they got to know him. Today he felt like having some fur against his bare skin instead of fur on fur.

He found Rex sleeping in one of the dog beds scattered around the house and laid down to give him a wake-up blowjob. He pulled down the sheath just a bit to take the tip of Rex’s cock into his mouth then worked his tongue in between the two. Sure enough, Rex started panting above him, now wide awake and eager as his cock started to grow in Derek’s mouth. It was always such an interesting shape and texture compared to Stiles and Peter’s. Although he and Peter could both grow knots from cumming while partially shifted, their dicks were otherwise still very human in all other respects unless they shifted fully.

Having scented Derek’s intent, Rex licked at Derek’s mouth and lifted his tail. While still savoring the cock in his mouth, Derek slicked up his fingers with the thick lube he had brought with him and carefully fingered the dog’s hole open. After two fingers fit in easily, he squirted a generous amount of lube directly into Rex’s hole to make sure he was well lubricated so that three then four fingers slid in with ease. His thumb glided across lube-matted fur as the space between it and his forefinger met Rex’s rim. Derek and Peter didn’t have a problem taking an entire fist up their asses while fully shifted, but they were also much bigger and more durable than any normal dog, so four fingers were as far as they were willing to go with them.

Derek bobbed down and buried his face in Rex’s furry crotch so that the tip of the dog’s cock was deep in his throat. A final twist of his fingers against Rex’s prostate was all that was needed to trigger the dog’s orgasm and fully expand the knot inside his mouth. The best part was that each spurt of cum caused Rex’s ass to contract around his fingers. Derek popped the knot out of his mouth and lapped up some of the watery cum as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Rex’s hole. Rex got up and presented himself as Derek lubed up his own cock and knelt on one knee so that they were perfectly aligned.

Slowly pushing into a rhythmically pulsing ass never failed to take Derek’s breath away and he moaned when his hips finally met furry rump. Tight, slick, hot, perfect. Rex had lowered his front and was drooling all over the floor, his ass still sticking up with his tail brushing back and forth over Derek’s chest. He withdrew and pushed in again, setting a steady pace and enjoying the sensations. Derek slipped a hand down to stroke Rex’s cock and felt it pulse in time with the slick muscle surrounding his own dick. He collected some of Rex’s cum in his palm and brought it up to lick, then stroked down from his beard to the middle of his chest to mark himself with it.

As the contractions of Rex’s hole around his cock got weaker and the spurts of cum slowed, Derek gripped the dog’s haunches and pulled back to go as deep as he could for a moment before he picked up the pace with fast driving strokes that kept them both in a state of ecstasy. Derek’s muscles bulged with the effort and Rex gave happy little yips with each thrust.

The scents and noise attracted an onlooker as Boomer padded out from the other room with his cock starting to poke out of its sheath. Derek slowed down and bent forward over Rex’s furry back to present his ass as Boomer approached. His thrusts turned into a dirty grind as Boomer lapped at his ass and balls, covering them with drool. Luckily Derek had already prepped and lubed himself for when Peter got home, so he held his ass open and nuzzled Rex’s head while Boomer gave him a deep and sloppy rimming.

Once satisfied, Boomer mounted up and, after a few experimental thrusts, completed the dog-Derek-dog sandwich. Boomer’s jackrabbit thrusts had the sole intention of getting himself off, but also rubbed against Derek’s prostate and pushed him further into Rex. Boomer’s knot grew quickly and started popping in and out of his hole. With that and the sensation of fur gliding over his sweaty skin both above and below him, it only took a few more grinds into Rex’s hole for Derek to cum. He partially shifted just enough for his own knot to form in Rex’s hole and set off Rex’s second orgasm.

Not long after Boomer made his final thrust and locked his knot in Derek’s ass, Peter arrived home. “Looks like someone was eager.”

“I was bored and you weren’t back yet,” Derek replied, then grunted as Boomer turned around so they were ass to ass. “There’s a bit of room if you want to join, though.”

“How can I resist an offer like that,” Peter smirked as he carefully slipped out of his fitted suit and set it neatly aside to be put away later. As far as he was concerned, there was no sense in unnecessarily ruining a suit that looked that good on him. If it had the added benefit of making his nephew drool with anticipation, all the better.

After making a show of taking off his boxer briefs, Peter picked up the lube and bent down to make out with Derek while slicking up his dick. He chased the faint taste of Rex’s cum he found in Derek’s mouth as his fingers moved from his own cock to stroke Rex’s, then to trace around where Derek’s cock met Rex’s ass. Finally, he moved on to Derek’s ass and slipped a finger under the rim next to Boomer’s cock.

Having been double fisted by Peter and Stiles the previous night and still having plenty of thick J-Lube in it, Derek’s ass had no trouble accepting the finger plus a second one soon after. The third finger made Derek moan in pleasure at the added stretch as Peter pulled upwards deeming him to be ready.

Peter straddled Boomer and slowly slid his cock in Derek’s hole alongside the dog’s. The feeling as he bottomed out was exquisite with Boomer’s cock pulsing against his and the knot providing an extra bit of pressure against Derek’s rim. The squeeze made it so he couldn’t thrust in too fast, but it was more than worth it with his balls brushing against Boomer’s fur and a mixture of lube and dog cum seeping out around his cock.

For Derek the extra stretch wasn’t as much as being double fisted, but more than enough to make him slump more of his weight onto Rex as he felt his own second orgasm start to build. Peter stopped moving except for a small amount of grinding as he got close and shifted to let his knot grow. It fit against Boomer’s cock like a puzzle piece as he arched Derek back into a kiss as both of their orgasms crested and broke.

After a moment to savor the feeling, they both shifted back to let their knots shrink so they could pull out. Free of Derek’s knot, Rex curled up in his bed again, licking his cock and the stream of cum making its way out of his ass. Boomer’s knot hadn’t quite gone down, but without Peter’s knot alongside it fell out of Derek’s ass with a gush of cum and lube. Peter inserted his fist to keep the rest of it in as Derek all but collapsed on the floor in an exhausted afterglow while Boomer went off to clean his cock.

“Good?,” Peter asked as he licked around where Derek’s rim loosely gripped his wrist.

“Very.”

Peter smirked as he glanced over to the webcam in the corner of the room, “I bet Stiles is regretting taking those evening courses right about now.”

Derek hummed a sleepy assent, “We’ll make it up to him later.”

He carefully rolled over so as not to dislodge Peter’s fist and put his hands behind his head as Boomer and Rex came back over to them. Rex licked Derek’s cock clean while Boomer licked up Peter’s. Then they both licked up Derek’s sweat with long drooling strokes, starting at his armpits that were on full display where the scent was most enticing and moving down over his chest. Derek knew he’d need an actual shower later, but for the moment he just enjoyed the sensual tongue bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a couple ideas for sequels, but they aren't fully realized yet. Let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ravewulf.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ravewulf0).


End file.
